themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Light Civilization
"The Fade Of Light Civilization Is Upon You Manny" -Riquet Light Civilization which known as Heavenagakure rises above the other civilizations, literally; they live in majestic, floating cities in the sky that operate with clock-like precision. For Light civilization creatures, intellectual power reigns supreme, and they have harnessed their superior intelligence to create elegant and advanced technologies to help them in all aspects of their lives. In fact, Light creatures' polished metal bodies are mechanical constructs designed to hold their souls, which are made of light. Because of their nature, they are able to use light in all its forms (waves, particles, beams, etc.), whether for defense or offense. and also It was ruled over by Riquet As for their philosophy, the Light civilization views the Water civilization in a good light, sharing Water's interest in the pursuit of advanced technology, though Light's golden tech is more streamlined and advanced. They also get along with the Nature civilization, because Nature needs light to grow and expand. For obvious reasons, they are the nemesis to those from the Darkness civilization, and they find the destructive and chaotic nature of Fire distasteful for that even but as also later Light civilization was been sacred to Manny for having ranked as the Sacred Lander Conjurer Civilization Symbol Light civilization was known as the Light Clans and also the Light creatures have their powerful techology to defeat the Darkness Clans and also their Clan Symbol is the sun and also Manny was in this Class and also the Light Clans can use their Spinjitzu Power to defeat their enemy, and also it was master by Lloyd also Riquet can use his Spinjitzu to defeat his brother Dark Hydra in Light-Darkness War and also the Light civilizations can use their master of techology to defeat them and also they can use it's power to defeat the Darkness Army for their crime and Riquet banned Dark Hydra for finding the five civilization Stones, They made in Thousands of Years Ago and also the five Stones shows even that Lloyd was the Master of all five Civilizations'' See Also: Light Clans'' Creature of Light Civilizations History The Light world is made up of midair colonies, rich with resources and sophisticated technology. Originally, it was a self-sustaining, self-sufficient society that managed to remain isolated and undisturbed by keeping the territory closed to outside communication and invasion. The Light world was the most peaceful, ideal place among all the civilizations. Unfortunately, that peace was shattered when other civilizations lost their homelands and were forced to invade in order to survive. The Light civilization met this hostility by becoming increasingly involved in battles against those intruders. After watching their resources become rapidly depleted, they have since taken a more aggressive stance toward the outside world. Light inhabitants make their homes above the clouds on a group of floating islands. Unfettered by gravity, the central city is surrounded by many small satellite colonies. All the structures are similarly oriented in a right-left or up-down symmetry, and are built of alloys and energy fields. The creatures of the Light civilization believe in order, conservatism, obedience, and eternity. They adhere to a strict hierarchy, with Light Bringers at the top of a highly developed system. Compared to the other civilizations, the population in the Light world is small, but the ability of each individual is significantly greater. Like their architecture, many creatures have shiny, symmetrical shapes, and hover in the air with their weapons close by. Other Name Education In the Light civilization any school need little education to teach the Light creatures to learn the basics and even also the Solar Sol academy school, Light civilization Oracle school and Fairy elementary school are most likeful schools in the Light realm and even as also the Schools was run by Hasha, Oraclea and Hikaria foe that terms the Light creatures need to study human side of the Veil in order and during the class Sasha did knew that humans are nice and some not and also Manny did knew that the Girls want him to to be there to drop them off to their school and by that the Girls visit their Grandfather work site for their break and also the Light civilization's schools are more sense to learn Civilization Banner the Light civilization Banner can also be carried by the guide and as also Light civilization must carry the Light Banner in care there was Peace, Kind and Pureness and as also the Banner of Light also shows that the creatures that are is very pure and kind to one other Light Banner guard was must be carried by one of the Angel Commands creatures and even also the Light Banner can also show that the people justice and peace in the World Light Banner was being carried anywhere in the Veil and also this Banner shows Justice, Kindness, Peace and Holyness and also the Light Banner was placed in Riquet's Palace and even also this Banner have alot of Judgement to face forward, Light Banners can be placed anywhere in the Light civilization Light civilization Banner was still stand before other civilizations and as even that the Light Banner was also will be carried by Elupheus, Lord of Spirits Civilization Seal Royality Zaborg the Light Civilization Emperor - Emperor of the Light Civilization Zaborga Monarchson - Empress of the Light Civilization Eternal Haven Monarchson - Queen of Light Civilization Royal Family Riquet Lighta Cobalt Ulpherion Sasha Lightbane Cotton Lightbane Rhapsody Lightbane Rasha Lightbane Lightning Kid Lightbane Raiden Lightbane Civilization Population Light Realm Population is gonna get 76 popular with Light Creatures, Castles, Weapons and Fortresses Races Angel Command Judgment Emblem Bujin Kin Holy Winger Team Doremi ( shared with Water and Jokers ) Team Damama ( shared with Nature ) Haven Empire ( shared with all civilizations ) Celestial Complex Metallica Team Eternal Haven Celestia Champion Angel Command Dragon Sparkray Dragon Trion Star Justice Wing Arcana Champion Sunray Turtle Debugger Virus Knight Noble Photonstrike Dragon Whitestrike Dragon Golden Hero Goldenshock Dragon Heavenstorm Dragon Holy Bird Bujingi Kin Boltstorm Mecha Mouse Kin Oracle Mecha Machu City Starliege Champion Thunder Human Mirror Spirit Seraph Lord Vylon Kin Datawork Virus Herald Champion White Champion Star Dragon Magnet Kin Berserker Justice Allys Cloud Kin Cyber Meklord Lightray Champion Cameranoid Utopia Champion Cosmo Walker Ojama Kin Dragunity Command Gladiator Holy Complex Nodic Folk Heroic Fighters Heavenforce Champion Hecto Champion Guardian Photon Kin Sky Horse Constellar Champion Invader Elf Folk Sky Weaver Sunbeam Complex Majestic Thunder Air Nomad Folk Hieratic Dragon Sacred Beast Jewel Guardian Initiate Genesis Command Fairy Kin ( share with Fire, Darkness, Nature and Water ) Holy Dragon Paladin Kin ( share with Nature ) Oracle Folk Olympic Kin Skystorm Dragon Harpie Kin Crashbug Virus Dog Kin Holy Champion Light Shire Cosmostrike Dragon Heavenhollow Phantom White Command Dragon Sunlight Colossus Light Bringer Mecha Del Sol Mecha Thunder Shining Command Dragon Rainbow Phantom Shine Monster Android Kin Starshipnoid ( share with Water ) Amazon Guardian Soltrooper Starlight Tree Apollonia Dragon God Kin Idol Battle Sphere Angel Champion Enforcer Fractal Team Doremi X ( share with Water ) Mecha Dragon Skyforce Champion Storm Champion ( share with Water ) Prophecy Keepers Celestial Dragon Wattbolter Storm Patrol Star Sentinel Angel Folk Stormlightning Bug Justice Orb Master Dragon Knight Metallica Metallica X Haven Command Dragon Fusion Races Celestial Armored Dragon Celestial Terror Dragon Celestial Earthstrike Dragon Visitors Hospitable Emmanuel Garcia ( formally ) Gallery LIGHTCIVILIZATIONBANNER.PNG Light.jpg Light2013.PNG Light.png Kaijudo light civilization by contreras19-d6gs9w7.png Light civilization new color.PNG Light civilization new color 2.PNG Hikari2.jpg Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Civilization Realms Category:Allies Civilizations Category:Kaijudo Realms Category:Light